


We'll Never Be Royals (Extended)

by phanimist



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Royalty, Strangers to Lovers, this is the embodiment of pretentiousness sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanimist/pseuds/phanimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt by @faicotone on @phanfic on tumblr: </p><p>royalty au where phil's the kind handsome prince and dan's a poor commoner who dreams of becoming world class musician. phil's parents hold a ball so he can meet his suitors, but he ends up falling for the pianist instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Never Be Royals (Extended)

**Author's Note:**

> my branding is alive once more. i am back with another fluff au. i wrote this whole fic in under 36 hours so parts of it are a little messy but that is fine kids :) you learn from your past experiences :) also this fic is the embodiment of pretentiousness and cliche i’m so sorry,, i couldn’t find a way to make it less ~ fairytale & contemporary ~ either, so Strap Yourselves In
> 
> *** i have written a smaller oneshot version of the same prompt and you can find that on my tumblr "/tagged/my fics " if you're interested :) @phanimist come say hi!!

Dan traces his fingers numbly along the cold windowsill of their home, gathering the bits of dirt that had accumulated there in doing so. He could faintly hear his mother fumbling about in the kitchen, and any other day he would have offered to help, but today he was feeling rather jittery.

Dan’s hands were aching to play piano again after not having done it for what felt like weeks. The winter storms had been awful for them lately, and Dan hadn’t had the time to go into town. His mother also would have never let him, claiming he’d catch pneumonia.

Dan, like the rest of his family, was a commoner. They had just enough money to get by, but nothing more and nothing less. Dan didn’t own a piano, therefore. They couldn’t afford one. He frequently made trips to play on the one sitting in the market square where all the vendors were, however, and this was how he liked to spend most of his days. Sometimes, if he were lucky, he’d accumulate quite a few tips. The vendors had all grown quite fond of him too, and Dan had taken quite the liking to them as well. Lately, he was worried for their sales due to the winter weather, but he could only hope for the best.

Peering out the window, Dan could easily see that the storms were weak today. No snow had fallen since the day before yesterday, and the skies seemed clear enough. Preparing himself for possible rejection, Dan headed into the kitchen to ask about going to the market.

He immediately found his mother hovering over a pot, and as Dan stood beside her she seemed to sense his intentions. “What do you want, dear?” She asked, a knowing yet loving smile taking to her face. Dan smiled.

“What, I can’t just enjoy the company of my mother?” He asked innocently, feigning a confused look. She rolled her eyes, and Dan laughed. “I was wondering if I could go into town. The storms have died down, and my fingers ache.” Dan exaggerated, tapping his fingers onto the cutting board as he insinuated playing the piano. Dan’s mother glanced out the window and then sighed.

“I suppose. You’ve been rather jittery, and I’d rather not have to cut those tapping fingers off to use in my soup,” She joked. Dan beamed.

“Thanks mum,” He smiled, headed towards the door.

“Be back before dark, or I’ll cut your fingers off anyways!” She called back, Dan wrapping a scarf around his neck and shrugging a sweater on.

“Okay!” Dan replied, closing the door behind any lingering words his mother might have. She’d talk like that all day if Dan didn’t cut her off.

* * *

 

“Philip, you do have to comply sooner or later,” Phil heard his mother call from the hallway. He disliked being called by his full name. It made him feel like he was someone he wasn’t. Phil groaned, taking another look at the suits laid out on the bed. He was supposed to choose one for the ball his parents were throwing for him, as he was bound to meet his suitors tomorrow. He was less than compliant. There was a knock at the door, and one of the servants came in.

“Sir, I may suggest you wear the plain suit with the blue tie. It matches your eyes,” The girl smiled. Phil returned the expression.

“Thank you.” With that, the servant nodded and left graciously, leaving Phil to stare out the window once more. He had no interest in going. He never asked to be prince, nor would he wish the artificial lifestyle on anybody. Phil sighed as me made his way over to his record cabinet, selecting tracks with his favourite songs in hopes it would calm him down. As an avid fan of music, there was nothing that the melodies couldn’t fix for Phil, and he valued every record he owned. Settling onto his bed, american music blaring from the record player, Phil closed his eyes and tried to pretend that he didn’t have forced responsibilities to attend a party looming over his head.

* * *

 

The walk to the market was a mere five minutes from Dan’s house. The weather wasn’t too nippy, and Dan found that he wasn’t too cold despite his thin sweater.

The sight of the piano was enough to brighten Dan’s day. It was set in the middle of a cobblestone street, a light garnish of snow topping the lid and the bench as well as the stones at it’s feet. In the spring, the florists would arrange flowers for the scene. Dan loved it regardless of season, and immediately went to brush the snow off of the bench so he could sit. He brushed some off of the keys as well, the feeling of tracing his fingers along the keys evermore relaxing to him.

“I figured you’d be around today,” called a familiar voice from behind Dan. Dan smiled and turned. It was Dave, the man who ran the repair stand just down the street, who also happened to love to hear Dan play. His grey hair nearly matched the snow, and his wrinkled, smiling face was always a thing of comfort for Dan. “I tuned the piano this morning. The cold isn’t good for her, but I think she’s managing.”

“Thank you,” Dan smiled. Dave waved him off.

“Thank you, the market hasn’t felt as alive with all this snow and a lack of music accompanying it.” With the comment, Dave turned to return to his stand, and Dan turned on his bench, fingers settling along the keys.

The feeling was therapeutic. He barely had to think as he moved his fingers in the familiar pattern, playing childhood songs, personal favourites, and even things he’d been working on himself. Dan had dreams of becoming a world class musician, and he hoped that one day it might happen. He’d been told countless times that he was good enough, and he did know that the odds of him making it were low, but he remained hopeful. He’d always had such great support from his mother and the people at the market, so it was hard not to be optimistic.

Dan forgot where he was as he played. When the final notes of what must have been his tenth song rang out, he nearly jumped in surprised when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder. He turned abruptly to scan the unfamiliar face, one that looked pleased and hopeful.

“Hello, I can’t help but overhear your lovely playing. How have you learned?” The man inquired, scanning Dan’s face for an answer like it was written across his forehead. Dan shrugged and smiled.

“It comes naturally, I suppose.” He replied, twiddling with his fingers in his lap. He didn’t know this stranger, so it was hard to meet his eye just yet.

“It’s rather remarkable,” The man drawled, seeming to be in thought. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Dan,” Dan smiled politely, extending a cold hand to shake. The man extended his in answer, and Dan couldn’t help but notice how expensive the glove adorning it looked. Dan bit back a remark of surprise and curiosity. The man had to be of royalty to afford something like that. As if reading his mind, the man spoke up.

“I’m assuming I am unfamiliar to you. I am of the Queen’s service, and I couldn’t help but wonder if you’d be willing to play at a ball she’s throwing for the prince. I came into town looking for a piano player, as our regular man was unavailable, and I think I may have stumbled upon a good fit,” He explained, his sentence coming out as more of a question towards the end. Dan’s expression must have showed quite some surprise, as the man kept talking. “I assure you, Dan, we can accommodate to you. We can give you something to wear to an event this formal, and we can make sure you are paid in accordance to how you perform.”

Dan wasn’t worried about being able to play well; he knew he could. He was more in...awe. Nodding quickly, Dan wanted to express his enthusiasm. As he opened his mouth to speak, the man cut him off again. “Do you mind if I stop by your house to speak with your parents, young man? I just need to make sure you aren’t sneaking away to the palace tomorrow night for the event, that’s all.”

“O-of course,” Dan replied, standing from the piano. He brushed his trousers, ridding them of snow, and then gestured towards the direction of his house. “The ball is in the royal palace, you said?” Dan asked, interested as they walked.

“Yes sir, the Queen is throwing a ball for Prince Philip. He meets his suitors tomorrow night,” The man smiled. Dan nodded vaguely. He’d heard bits and pieces about the royal family, but had never properly seen any of them. “I assure you, the night will go wonderfully.”

* * *

 

Phil was dressed and ready hours before the party. Arguing would get him nowhere. He could vaguely hear the sounds of music and conversation coming from floors down, indicating he’d be heading down soon, and he was in no way looking forward to it.

The pressure for the night was insurmountable. Phil had been given pictures of his suitors and had been advised to remember their names upon greeting them, but he couldn’t remember a single one of them. None of them really caught his eye, yet they were his selection. He hated it. He wanted to be able to go into town and find his own ‘suitors’ at the very least. He wasn’t given that luxury. Before long, the servants came to fetch him for his entrance, and with one final deep breath, Phil left his place at the windowsill, where he had been admiring the night sky with great reluctance. It was better to get this over with.

* * *

 

Dan was nervous, and that was an extreme understatement. He’d been retrieved from his house by horse and carriage (horse and carriage!) to be taken to the palace, shooting his compliant mother a smile through the window. She’d allowed him to go on his own terms, as he was 18 now and could handle such decisions as an adult. He also promised to share his earnings generously with her, and the market people.

Standing in a room they’d allocated to giving Dan clothes to wear for the event, them having predicted his commoner outfits would not nearly come close to the royal standard, he stood awkwardly as servants fretted about him. Within a few minutes he was dressed in a simple, white, ironed button down and black dress pants that fit the general shape of his legs, the outfit complete with a bowtie. They claimed his look need not be eccentric, as he was a commoner, and this event was not about him.

Dan was merely the background noise, and he loved it. This shouldn’t even be a big deal to him, but it was, and he was dying to go play piano out there whether he was playing for the royal family or not. It was just like at the market, but on a bigger scale.

Dan was instructed to begin playing as soon as he was guided to the piano by the same man who’d approached him in the market. He didn’t hesitate, fingers immediately finding familiar keys. Dan couldn’t help but admire hearing the way the sound echoed through the ballroom, filling the space with soft noise. He lost himself in the music he played, finishing a few songs before a tap on the shoulder was instructing him to fade out. The prince was coming.

 

Phil descended flight after flight of stairs as representative after representative approached him, checking final things and making sure he was familiar with the plan. Phil waved everybody off. Soon enough, he was behind large doors ready for his entrance, and could hear the melodic sound of someone playing piano fade away. The trumpets started, and the doors opened. He stepped out into the ballroom light and smiled, one that was fake but well practiced. He scanned the crowd for familiar faces, but only recognized his mother’s. He could also see where the suitors were gathered, but none of them looked familiar in the slightest.

Dan could merely stare. The prince was beautiful, and there was a lack of other words to describe him. The blue of his tie accented his eyes perfectly, something that Dan could tell even from a distance, and his hair swept handsomely across his face in a similar way to Dan’s. He looked ethereal tonight, and everyone else seemed to notice as well. Dan was late to bow, but made sure to do so along with everyone else after being momentarily distracted by the new presence in the room.

As the night began, Phil descended the ballroom stairs into a welcoming group of people, shaking outstretched hands as they came into his line of view. The girls, or rather the suitors, were somewhat scattered, but Phil made sure to kiss their hands in greeting as he passed them, making his way to his mother. Upon reaching her, she stopped his complaint before it even left his mouth.

“Philip, you have a duty tonight. No complaints.” She stressed, facial expression faking a smile as not to seem suspicious to the other guests. Phil placed a hand on his mother’s upper arm lovingly, despite his tone containing many levels of bitterness.

“I’m not going to end up loving any of these girls. Don’t expect me to spend the rest of my life with one of them,” He commented, leaving her side before she could reply without being overheard. Phil took a deep breath, and began to make his way to the closest of the girls he saw. She wore a light green dress that brought out the hazel in her eyes, and despite her beauty, Phil wasn’t drawn to her. Regardless, he struck up a conversation and shot her endearing smiles despite thinking that it couldn’t end soon enough.

 

Dan wanted nothing more than to look around for the prince, but he knew that it was not his place to do so, nor was it his job. Besides, he was a commoner. What would the prince want with him anyways? He was a commoner, first and foremost, and secondly, he was here with the intention of meeting his suitors. Dan was not one of said suitors. With an exhale, he finished his current song and started on the next one.

 

Phil had hopped from suitor to suitor for what felt like hours, and there were still more to go. He decided to take a break, heading to a table of fancy food that had been laid out. He found himself standing with a servant as he scanned the tray of foods, and moved to make conversation.

“What do you suggest?” Phil asked him with a smile. The man looked alarmed to have been spoken to.

“Everything on this table has been brought to fit your taste, Prince Philip. I assure you that I suggest any one of these items.” The servant replied politely.

“You don’t need to call me ‘Prince Philip’, you are aware?” Phil asked. “I don’t prefer the title.”

“It is my place to call you so, Sir.” The man replied in surrender. Phil sighed, picking up one of the iced cookies in front of him and nodding thanks to the man before moving further down the table. He just wanted a moment to himself as he took in the ballroom around him.

People were all conversing happily amongst each other, most of their faces lit up by smiles. Upon scanning further, Phil noticed that there were in fact some couples dancing among the crowd. It was then that Phil noticed the piano playing, something he hadn’t even paid mind to yet. It sounded melodic to the point where Phil wasn’t surprised he didn’t notice it; it was so mellow that it set the tone for the evening perfectly. Scanning the room, Phil quickly found the piano and identified the source.

The boy looked to be about his age, dressed in a white button up and plain dress pants. He was obviously a commoner, Phil realized, but the thought was dismissed immediately. The boy looked so in his element, like he were happy to be here. That’s a concept, Phil thought to himself, not personally enjoying the evening in the slightest. Perhaps, however, the night could be improved. Today was supposed to be about meeting suitors, right? Maybe Phil could actually talk to someone he was drawn to. Just as he took a step towards the piano, he was interrupted immediately by a young girl, one he had yet to talk to. She looked shy and bashful upon approaching, and apologized for nothing in particular when they made eye contact. Phil sighed to himself. He didn’t want to brush her off; he wasn’t that mean. Instead, he struck up conversation with one final longing glance towards the piano. No worry, he thought to himself. The boy should be here all night.

 

The night was drawing to a close, and Dan was running out of songs. He’d been playing for hours and had come no where near close to tiring of it, but he was finding himself with a lack of things to play. He knew that he could easily play songs he’d played earlier, but he did have to admit that the evening was becoming repetitive. The act of playing piano could never grow old to the brunette, however hearing the songs could. Dan glanced around the ballroom. People seemed to be heading out. Dan laid eyes on the prince, currently bidding farewell to a girl in a pretty blue dress. It matched his eyes too. Sighing, Dan turned back to the piano.

 

This night had been outstanding for him. Hours of doing what he loved. Dan rested his fingers on the keys, ready to play again. The way the high G rang throughout the ballroom was astounding, Dan taken aback by the sound the moment he pressed the key. He let it ring for a moment more before continuing to play one of the songs he’d learned back when he was a child. His father used to bring him records from America when he’d return from work, and ‘Welcome to the Black Parade’ had always been one of Dan’s favourites.

It was a moment later that someone approached from behind him, but Dan was too lost in the song to notice. Even when his newly found company joined his side, Dan did not look up. He continued to play, planning to greet whoever it was once his last notes rang out. He felt the seat of the piano bench dip as whoever it was sat next to him, and slid closer on the bench. Not so close that it obstructed Dan’s arms from reaching needed keys, but close enough that Dan could feel their presence.

When he finally stopped playing and looked up, Dan practically gasped. There sat the prince, looking him straight in the eyes, a look of awe on his face. “Where did you learn to play like that?” The prince asked, eyes lit up. Dan could merely stare, watching as the prince’s eyes trained along the keys as if the answer was written across them. Only when he looked back to Dan did he remember to reply.

“I-I grew up doing it,” Dan shrugged, looking at the floor. He could feel the blush rising to his cheeks.

“Do you own a piano?” Phil asked, not being able to help the baffled tone that escaped him. The pianist was usually a hired commoner from what he knew, and he’d be incredibly surprised if he could afford an instrument like that. Phil almost felt bad for the question as the pianist looked away.

“No, but there’s one in the market square near the vendors. I’ve been playing there since I could walk,” Dan answered, looking up at the prince’s face once more.  

“You’re incredible at it,” Phil deducted with a smile, staring back into the pianist’s eyes. They were chestnut eyes, Phil concluded, with hidden hazel undertones. They were rather quite pretty. Dan gulped at the held eye contact, not wanting to look away while simultaneously wanting to run and hide.

“Thank you,” Dan said, smiling slightly. He got lost in the eye contact for a moment before he was rushing to cover the silence. “It’s an honour to play for you Pri-”

“Phil.” The prince interjected. “Please do call me Phil. ‘Philip’ is so tedious, as is the whole ‘prince’ title. Do forgive me if that comes across the wrong way.” Dan nodded.

“I’m Dan, and I get that.” He smiled. Phil returned the expression.

“Not many people do. My mother would have my head if I told that to her face.” Phil laughed. Dan shrugged, finding himself, once more, admiring Phil’s arching facial features. He really was a work of art. “Was that- That song you played. What was it?” Phil asked. Dan blushed even more.

“It’s by a band from America,” Dan answers. “My father, he used to work abroad. He brought me records when he’d come to visit, and he brought me their songs.”

“Welcome to the black parade,” Phil replied, nodding with a smile. Dan’s eyes widened in surprise. “What’s the starting note again? A high G? Pity I don’t know which key that is.” Dan’s baffled expression didn’t slip.

“You knew the song?” He asked, incredulous. Phil nodded animatedly.

“Yes, after I expressed my interest in music I was brought records from around the world. I’d love to show them to you some day.” Phil replied, practically beaming.

“Me?” Dan squeaked. Phil nodded, expression showing that the matter was practically factual. “But I’m a commoner, I’m a nobody-”

“Dan.” Phil cut him off. “You’re not a nobody. If anything, you’re the most interesting person I had the pleasure of meeting this evening. All those girls were lovely, but their intentions were to woo the prince, not me. I think they did it for the title, honestly.” Phil sighed. “No matter, though. I’ve never really had a friend, and I’d love for you to listen to the records I’ve collected. Maybe you could learn to play them!”

Dan was baffled. There was no other way to describe it. The prince had a room full of people waiting to bow down to him at one word, ready to give him the world if he asked for it, and he was sat here at the piano talking to the commoner who barely got the gig in the first place. “Phil, I-”

“You said you played the piano in the market, yes? The one in the square?” Phil inquired. Dan nodded, confused.

“Perfect.” He concluded, getting up from the piano bench. Dan turned, watching Phil as he got up to leave. “I’ll be sure to drop by one of these days. I would love to hear you play again.” Phil merely gave him a smile before walking back to the group of lingering people still conversing by the doors. Dan’s eyes stayed glued to the prince until he was greeting another rich looking man with a pat on the back. It was then that Dan was startled out of his daze by a man in a suit, one he presumed to be a servant.

“It has been requested that you continue to play, Mr Howell.” The man informed. Dan nodded numbly.

“Right,” he replied.

Dan began to play a simple, mellow piece he’d played earlier that night. It was a piece he’d been playing for years, and he barely had to think to be able to play it. This was good, as his mind was everywhere but on the song he was playing right now. Mainly, it was on Phil.

 

Phil went through the rest of the evening with very few words spoken to his mother. He was escorted from the ballroom before everyone had the chance to leave, meaning the prince wouldn’t be the last one out. Phil shot one more longing glance to the piano before being moved behind closed doors, where he was then instructed that he was allowed to his room. He remembered not one of the faces of the girls he’d met tonight. He could only remember the colour of Dan’s eyes and the sound of the piano. He wondered if visiting the market square tomorrow to attempt to find the pianist would be too soon.

 

Dan returns late into the night, his mother still awake to greet him. When asked about the evening, Dan didn’t mention his conversation with the prince. He left that detail out, knowing that his mother knew him well enough to see the spark in his eyes as he talked. Instead, he mentioned how kind people had been to him, and mentioned how much money he’d earned. Both topics made his mother smile. Before she could pester further, Dan yawned, feigning to be a lot more tired than he was. Upon retreating to bed, Dan’s mind was buzzing with thoughts of the prince. Was he serious? Was he going to try and find Dan again? The idea itself was confusing, nevermind the the complications that had for him, and more so for the prince. Sleep was going to come with great difficulty.

 

* * *

 

 

Days pass, but Phil shows restraint. He doesn’t go to the market the very next day despite really wanting to, and instead sticks around the palace while simultaneously avoiding his mother. He can’t avoid her forever, however, as he can’t refuse the call to dinner. Immediately as he enters the dining room, his mother begins the questions, starting light.

“Philip!” She greets with a smile. “How was your day?”

“It was lovely, how was yours?” He asks. This was their routine. Neither of them were really looking for an answer, more so for a way to begin the conversation in a polite way.

“It was good, dear. Very good.” She replied. “I have yet to talk to you about the ball. Did you enjoy yourself?”

Phil didn’t particularly know how to answer. He could answer truthfully, but that would destroy the hopeful look on his mother’s face. Instead, he skimmed the truth.

“I did,” he nodded, omitting that the reasoning behind doing so was a commoner. “I didn’t particularly click with any of the suitors, however.” His mother frowned.

“I’m sure one of them will grow on you, my dear.”

“Maybe,” Phil sighed.

The next morning, Phil was awoken by a knock at his door. The clock read close to noon.

“Philip? Your mother request you come downstairs.” The voice said. Phil groaned.

“What for?” Phil inquired, rising from bed to unlock the door. He was in his pajamas, but didn’t care. It wasn’t the servant’s place to say anything.

“She did not specify, sir.” The servant replied.

“Very well.” Phil groaned.

Phil dressed in incredibly casual clothes, a white knit sweater and a pair of jeans, and then headed down to meet his mother. She smiled upon Phil walking into the sitting room.

“Philip, darling, I’ve arranged for you to have lunch with Angela. You do remember her?” Phil froze. He’d yet to even sit down, but he stared from where he stood in the doorway incredulously. When Phil didn’t reply, his mother continued. “I spoke with her and her parents at the ball, and they are incredibly lovely people. I would love for you to get along with her further.”

Phil stared. “I - No. I don’t remember an ‘Angela’.” Phil replied meekly. His mother sighed.

“Philip, you are royalty. It is your business to put more effort into these things.” said his mother with a disappointed tone.

“What things?” Phil countered. His mother frowned. “Things like picking a future for myself where I know I won’t be happy? I’d rather not.”

“Philip-”

“No, mom. Thank you, but I don’t want the lunch date. You can tell Angela that I’m sick.” Phil replied, stalking out of the room. His mother attempted to call out for him, but he didn’t turn. Instead, he headed for the door, picking his coat up and shrugging on some gloves. One of the servants approached, and asked where he was going.

“For a walk.” Phil stated, looking at the man and daring him to tell him otherwise. “One that’s long overdue.”

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was peeking out from behind big grey clouds, just enough to take the bitterly cold edge off of the afternoon gusts of wind. It was also snowing today, but with light, powdery flakes falling from the sky. Dan loved days like today, when the weather was cool but not too cold, and it was snowing but not so much that his mother wouldn’t let him outside.

He’d arrived in the market this morning with some of his earnings from playing the royal ball, planning to spend it at the less used vendors in the market. He was friends with all of them, so it was easy to strike up conversation with every single one of them. Currently, he was sat at a stool behind Dave the repair guy’s counter, watching Dave polish a rusty kettle that had been dropped and dented.

“So you’re telling me,” Dave began. “That you played the royal ball. And met the prince.”

“Yeah,” Dan smiled, laughing slightly. It sounded ridiculous even in his own ears. Dave was one of his best friends. He didn’t have any his own age, but he was grateful for the friend he found in the local. “He spoke like he had the intention of meeting up with me again, though I don’t see the logic in that.” Dan frowned. Dave laughed.

“Are you in favour of meeting up with him again?” Dave asked, eyes alive with slight mirth. Dan rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I mean-” He cut short seeing Dave’s knowing smirk. “What?”

“Your face lights up when you talk about him, Dan.” Dave laughed. Dan blushed, looking down. Dave clapped him on the shoulder teasingly. Was he really that see-through? Dan also couldn’t believe he was getting his hopes up. He was hoping that royalty would come looking for him. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve known you long enough, my friend. I can tell these things.”

“Nothing to tell,” Dan mumbled. “I’m a commoner. He’s the literal fucking prince.”

“Yeah, and the literal fucking prince is sitting at your piano.” Dave laughed, pointing. Dan whipped around, and sure enough there sat Phil, tracing his fingers along the keys, and he certainly hadn’t been there minutes ago when Dan had checked. He looked somewhat sad too, as if he had been let down recently. Dan let out an incredulous scoff. “Well go on,” Dave laughed again, and Dan was striding towards the instrument without looking back.

Phil was sad when he approached the piano, Dan nowhere in sight. The walk had been long, but it had been nice to clear his head. He’d been hoping to run into Dan here as well, as that would add to the rebound of his mood, but the brunette didn’t seem to be playing this afternoon. Phil sighed. He couldn’t have expected Dan to live at this piano, waiting here for whenever he decided to show up. Running his fingers along the keys, Phil thought about how many times Dan had sat here, learning and growing as a pianist. The thought made him smile slightly before he felt a tap on the shoulder, and Dan was falling into the seat next to him.

“I honestly didn’t think you were serious,” Dan said, not even attempting to contain the smile on his face. Phil had a similar one adorning his, so Dan wasn’t too self conscious.

“What, no hello?” Phil mused, tilting his head teasingly. Dan laughed, rolling his eyes. “And of course I was serious.” Dan shook his head.

“I still don’t understand.”

“What, you really didn’t think I’d come running after the one person who’s actually been interesting to me in forever? Not to mention one that was incredibly cute and talented? Who do you think I am?” Phil joked, bumping Dan’s shoulder with his own. Dan scoffed, but blushed.

“You’re the prince. And I’m, well, not.” He replied, shrugging. Phil shook his head immediately.

“I hate the title of ‘Prince’. That’s so pretentious.”

“Isn’t the entire brand of ‘royal family’ pretentious?”

“Yeah,” Phil complied, Dan laughing as Phil nodded. “I’m stuck with it though.” Dan shrugged, letting the silence fall over him. Phil took the lull in conversation as a chance to look Dan over. His cheeks were pink due to the nipping cold, and he was wearing the thinnest of sweaters. Phil also noticed that he wasn’t wearing any gloves. “Aren’t you cold?”

Dan shrugged.

“Not particularly, today isn’t nearly as cold as it’s been. My fingers are numb though. I can’t tell if they’re cold or not.” Dan joked, meaning to ease Phil’s evident worry. Instead, Phil gathered Dan’s hands in his own and pressed them between expensive looking woolen gloves, intending to warm them up. Dan blushed.

“Remind me to get you gloves,” said Phil, looking Dan in the eye with a degree of seriousness. Dan couldn't help but laugh.

“I’ve survived eighteen years without them, Phil, like most of us. I’m really okay.” The look on Dan’s face was convincing enough, but Phil still didn’t drop Dan’s hands. Dan was partially thankful for this, as he was beginning to regain some feeling in them. “What brings you here today?”

“Besides wanting to see you?” Phil asked. Dan nodded. “My mother’s been pestering me about those suitors from the other night. No offence to them, they’re lovely, but I can’t stand ‘em.” Dan laughed. “I had to go for a walk to just- calm down, if you will. I figured there was no better place to go but here.”

“I really wasn’t expecting you to,” said Dan looking away from Phil and down at the piano. “I mean, sure I was hopeful..”

“When I came down into town I didn’t see you playing. I was worried you weren’t playing today.” Phil laughed, shaking his head slightly. Dan perked up slightly.

“I was over there, talking to my friend.” Dan replied, smiling as he turned to point over his shoulder at Dave’s booth. He was surprised when Dave met his gaze, and beckoned them over there. Dan turned back to Phil with an inquisitive look. “Want to go say hi?”

“Sure,” Phil smiled slightly. Unsurely too, Dan noted.

“He doesn’t bite,” Dan laughed, pulling Phil up with their still intertwined hands, Phil still attempting to warm them up. They broke the embrace as they reached Dave’s booth.

“This is Dave.” Dan introduced with a smile. Phil almost moved to extend a hand to shake, but became quickly indecisive. Did they do that here? As if sensing his worry, Dan placed a hand on the small of his back, a gesture that automatically reassured Phil. “Dave tunes the piano for me.”

“It’s a pleasure. I do enjoy hearing Dan play.” Dave smiled. Phil nodded.

“Understandably,” he replied, shooting Dan a fond look that Dave saw right through. Dan ducked his head to hide a blush. “I’m Phil- just Phil.” Dave extended a hand to shake, Phil mentally cringing at his previous uncertainty about the exchange.

“We’re all ‘just’ someone around here, kid, don’t worry.” Dave replied. Phil smiled graciously. “What are you boys up to today?” Dan looked at Phil questioningly.

“I just dropped by to say hi, but I’ll admit that I am quite cold,” Phil laughed. He immediately felt bad for saying it. Most people couldn’t afford coats, and here he was being cold because he was used to heating inside a palace with everything at his fingertips. He immediately opened his mouth to backtrack, but Dan cut him off.

Dan could see the regret in Phil’s features, knowing where it was coming from, and didn’t want him to worry so much.

“Well, you haven’t had nearly as much time to acclimatize to it.” Dan supplied, nudging Phil’s shoulder. “Maybe we could get out of the cold, though. It’s taking it’s toll on me too.” It was a lie. He and Dave knew it was a lie, as Dan knew what ‘cold’ felt like and this wasn’t it, but neither of them were going to say anything.

“You boys should head inside. Catching a cold would do you no good.” Dave suggested, shooting Dan a gaze full of unspoken knowing remarks. Dan pretended not to notice. He then directed attention to Phil. “I hope to see you around here more, Phil.”

“Ditto,” Phil smiled, and Dan laughed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Dave.” said Dan, waving in farewell. Dave nodded as Dan turned, Phil trailing close behind. “Never thought I’d hear someone from the royal family say ‘ditto’, yet here we are.” He joked. Phil rolled his eyes.

“Would you rather I go all posh on you?” Phil replied, laughing. Dan shook his head. Momentary silence fell over them before Phil rushed to cover it, longing to avoid anything awkward whatsoever. “Would you be totally against coming back to hang out with me? I’d really love to show you those records like I promised.”

His tone was incredibly hopeful, and Dan was wondering if Phil thought he’d say no. The thought of declining was ridiculous. “That is, of course, if you don’t mind the poshness.” Phil continued.

“I’d love to.” Dan smiled. “I’d have to tell my mother where I’m going though. She’ll be surprised to meet you, that’s for sure.”

The walk to Dan’s house was spent in comfortable conversation. Phil couldn’t help but admire the way the snowflakes looked adorned in Dan’s hair, and Dan couldn’t help but keep looking back at Phil’s eyes. They were so blue.

They came up to Dan’s house, and Dan stopped him before going in. Phil shot him a confused look.

“So my mom doesn’t exactly know I met you the other night. Thought she wouldn’t believe me.” Dan laughed. Phil smiled slightly, nervous at the comment. Dan noticed. “It’s fine! Don’t worry, I just thought you should be aware of that before we go in.” Dan continued. Phil nodded. “Also, it’s a really small house, not like what you’re used to, and-”

“Dan,” Phil laughed, cutting him off. “Stop. It’s fine, I like houses like this much more.” Phil reassured, taking Dan’s hands in his own to warm them up once more. They shared another prolonged gaze before Dan moved to open the door, kicking his boots off on the mat and gesturing for Phil to follow him into the house.

“Mom, I’m home!” Dan called.

“In the kitchen!” His mom called back. Dan smiled, waving Phil to follow.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, Dan’s mom looked up. As she laid eyes on Phil, she nearly dropped the kettle in surprise, the metal appliance clanging against the counter as she caught it. Dan laughed.

“Dave just fixed a dented kettle, mom. I’d hate to have to bring him another to fix.” Dan joked, smiling as Phil nervously moved to join him at his side. “This is Phil, by the way.” His mother’s smile was disbelieving but overwhelmingly welcoming, and suddenly Phil wasn’t so nervous.

“Yes, I recognized him.” She beamed. “Nice to meet you…” She trailed off, clearly uncertain as to how to address him. Phil didn’t want to be rude and didn’t want to correct her, so he stayed silent. Dan filled in, noticing his inner turmoil.

“He prefers to go by just Phil.” He informed. Phil shot him a grateful smile.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Phil smiled. Dan’s mom nodded, suddenly unsure of where to go with the conversation from here.

“Phil and I actually met the other night,” Dan explained, watching his mother’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “He invited me back to the- His house, and I was wondering if I could go?” His mother’s lips quirked into a smile.

“I knew you were hiding some part of what happened at that ball,” She laughed. “Of course you can go, but send someone to let me know if you stay overnight. And no alcohol.” Dan laughed.

“Got it, thanks!” he called, dragging Phil out of the kitchen by an arm. Phil squeaked in surprise.

“Have a nice night!” Phil called back to Dan’s mother. He heard a bright laugh from the kitchen.

“You too, Phil!”

“Suck up,” Dan murmured, and Phil smiled.

 

They spent the walk back talking about music in general. Topics ranged from what they listened to, to what instruments Phil had been forced to (attempt to) learn, to what Dan loved about piano. Phil had also forced the brunette to wear his gloves on the way back, his own hands stuffed into pockets to avoid the cold. Dan had attempted many times to decline the offer, but Phil wouldn’t let him take them back. Phil couldn’t help but think about how cute Dan was in every sense of the world during their conversations, and he wasn’t just referring to his face. Everything about Dan’s personality was so intriguing, so interesting, that he didn’t think he’d ever get tired of it.

As soon as the palace came into view beyond the path, Dan stifled a gasp. He’d never seen it before, and it was massive. He suddenly felt very small. “Woah.”

“You’ve never seen it?” Phil asked genuinely. Dan shook his head, not moving his gaze from the building ahead.

“Not in the day time. I came here a few nights ago but didn’t quite look. I’ve read about it, though. Seen a picture or two.” Dan supplied, looking around at the scenery. It looked like it came straight from a fairytale. “Woah.” Dan repeated. Phil smiled slightly.

“Come on,” Phil laughed taking Dan’s hand to drag him towards the gates. One of the guards saw him approaching, so Phil laced their fingers. “They’ll let you in if you’re with me.” Phil explained. That was his excuse. They’d probably let Dan in regardless of the hand holding, but why deny himself the simple pleasures?

“Prince Philip,” The guard greeted with a nod. Phil returned the gesture. Dan wasn’t sure if he was supposed to say anything, so he didn’t. They were through the gate and up the path in mere moments, but didn’t drop their hands. Dan found comfort in it. He was growing increasingly nervous with the size of the palace. He was dressed in street clothes when he felt like he should rather be in a suit, and he didn’t know the etiquette.

“I can hear your worrying, Dan. You’re fine.” Phil insisted, squeezing their hands. Dan shot him an unsure look. “Everyone’s got busy lives in there. They’re not going to bombard you with conversations and dialogue. They’ll probably just greet us, and at most we might run into my mom.”

Phil said it simply, but Dan couldn’t help but grow even more nervous at the comment. Phil saying ‘his mom’ wasn’t very intimidating. It was the fact that his mom happened to be the queen. That was pretty intimidating.  “Right.” Dan replied, somewhat unsurely. Phil rolled his eyes, and the pair stopped right before the doors. They were guarded, but the guards didn’t seem to pay them mind.

“Stop fretting,” Phil smiled.

“I feel so small,” Dan explained. “I’m not dressed for the part of someone about to walk into the palace with the prince, nor do I really know what I’m doing.”

“Don’t think of it as the palace. It’s just a really big building, and you’re not going in with some ‘almighty prince’. It’s me.” Phil smiled. “And you look absolutely fine.” Dan looked down at his slightly ratty sweater and quirked an eyebrow. Phil rolled his eyes. “Come on.”

The guards opened the doors for them, and Dan was taken aback by the sheer size of the entryway. He’d come in through one of the side doors for events yesterday, and hadn’t seen the grand entrance yet. “Woah.”

Phil laughed. “Limited vocabulary?”

“Something like that,” Dan replied. The arching ceilings looked like they were built yesterday, and Dan could see multiple hallways with multiple doors from the one spot where he stood. He couldn’t imagine what the rest of the place looked like.

“Welcome back, sir.” Spoke a servant. Dan turned and saw that Phil had taken his coat off, and had given it to a servant. The white of Phil’s sweater made his eyes pop out even more against porcelain skin. Dan wondered once again why Phil wanted to be around him so badly as he glanced down at his own ratted sweater. He couldn’t take it off, as he wasn’t exactly wearing a shirt underneath it, so he merely awkwardly removed his boots and placed them with Phil’s.

“Thank you. Is my mother home?” Phil asked.

“She’s in the study. Do you want me to alert her of your arrival?” The servant asked. Phil shook his head no.

“No, that’s fine. Thank you.” Phil smiled, taking Dan’s hand once more to lead him down a hallway towards a large spiral staircase. Once they were away from the servant at the door, Phil spoke again. “I figured you didn’t want to confront my mother just yet, so we’ll steer clear.”

“Thank you,” Dan practically breathed. He immediately went to backtrack and clarify his exhale of relief. “Not that I don’t like her! Or the idea of her. It’s just-” Phil cut him off with a laugh.

“You’re cute when you’re nervous.” He explained, turning to look at Dan in the eye. Dan gulped, and noticed that Phil’s eyes followed the movement. “You don’t need to be though.”

“It comes naturally.” Dan murmured.

Phil led him up the stairs and down a hallway where he pushed open a door. He led Dan into it, and Dan was once again confronted by the quality of everything in the room. The bed was four times the size of Dan’s, the window covering nearly an entire wall, and Phil had a bookshelf of stories and a cabinet of records in a corner of the room.

“Nice,” Dan commented as he stepped further into the room, deciding to opt out of his continuous ‘woah’s from earlier. Phil shrugs as he slinks into the room, tugging his own sweater off of his head. Dan’s eyes widen as he realized what Phil was doing, but relaxes immediately upon seeing the t-shirt underneath. “S’warm in here.” He comments. Phil laughs and nods.

“Compared to out there, yeah.”  

Dan slowly ventured further into the room, examining the bookshelf first. He was surprised by how many of the titles he recognized, skimming his fingers along the spines. Phil watched him from his bed. Dan looked so curious about the environment, and it was interesting to watch. He was increasingly cuter the longer Phil looked at him, so he forced himself to look away. Dan glanced at the cabinet of records, but didn’t venture over there just yet. He was growing increasingly warm with the heating in here.

“Do you-” Dan began, looking at Phil with a slight blush. “Do you have a shirt I could borrow? This sweater’s kinda warm, and I don’t have a t-shirt underneath.”

“Yeah, of course.” Phil smiled, scooting off of the bed towards his closet. He opened it wide, and immediately picked a plain black t-shirt from one of the hangers. “You could have taken the sweater off regardless, though.” Phil joked as Dan pulled the ratted item of clothing over his neck. “I wouldn’t have minded.” Dan rolled his eyes, ignoring how the comment affected him.

“Blunt,” Dan replied, reaching for the black shirt in Phil’s hands. Phil gave it to him and Dan turned away as he shrugged it on, feeling the other’s eyes on him. Once he was dressed, he turned again. “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Phil ensured, heading back over to lounge across his bed. Dan returned to look at the cabinet, not particularly knowing where else to go. He was immediately drawn to some of the titles he saw, overwhelmed by the choice of music he had here. His eyes landed on a familiar record, however, and he pulled it out to look at properly.

“That one’s one of my favourites,” Phil spoke up, suddenly beside him. He was very close, Dan realized upon turning, and there wasn’t much space between their faces when he did so. He didn’t find himself minding in the slightest, though he did turn around to to continue looking at the record he’d pulled out.

“My dad brought me this years ago,” Dan commented, fingers skimming the surface of the record. “It’s honestly all I listen to.”

Phil gently took the record from his hands and moved to the record player, sliding the large disk out and setting it up properly before hitting play. The sound of ‘Teenagers’ filled the room immediately after, and a subconscious smile wormed it’s way onto Dan’s face. “Pick some others out if you want.” Phil offered, pointing to the cabinet. Dan shook his head for now, moving to settle on the edge of Phil’s bed. Phil wordlessly joined him a moment later, and the two of them sat there side by side for a moment before either one of them spoke.

“You don’t act like I thought you would,” said Dan, turning to face his new friend. Phil raised an eyebrow. “You’re kind, you’re funny, you act like a normal person, too.” He explained. Phil smiled. Dan really did like Phil. Liked his glowing eyes, liked his hair, liked how his tongue poked between his teeth when he laughed and liked the way his voice sounded like honey. He liked everything about him, and the thought almost scared Dan. “You could have the whole world if you asked for it, but I can tell that you never would. Nor would you take it if it were given to you. And I like that.”

Phil smiled, not even attempting to begin to describe how Dan’s words had made him feel. It had been a long time since Phil had been viewed as equal to someone as opposed to assumably superior, and Phil liked it a whole lot. It felt good.

“I love talking to you,” Phil sighed simply, falling back onto his bed with outstretched arms. Dan turned to look at him. “Every word that comes out of your mouth is exactly what I want to hear. It’s been a long time since I wanted to properly have a conversation with someone. Everyone wants to hear me speak, but they don’t properly listen.” Phil turned, resting a head on one arm. “I’ve known you for a day, and you’ve already listened to me more than other people have in a lifetime.”

“I’ll always listen,” Dan mumbled, falling backwards beside Phil as he looked up at the ceiling. Music from the record hummed in the background, making Dan evermore comfortable. Just as he turned to look at Phil, their noses barely brushing as he did so, there was a knock at the door.

Phil sighed at the noise, cursing the timing as he rose from beside Dan. He heard Dan sit up behind him as he opened the door. A servant stood with a smile. “I have been instructed to inquire whether you and the guest would like a snack.” She explained politely. Dan joined Phil, shooting the girl a smile.

“I think we’re okay for now.” Phil excused, turning to Dan who nodded in agreement.

“Thank you though,” said Dan, beaming at her. The servant looked to be very grateful of the thanks, like she was not expecting it, but shot Dan a smile as she moved to head back down the hallway. Phil closed the door, and turned back to Dan.

“You charm everyone who lays eyes on you, you know that?” He sighed, brushing a piece of Dan’s fringe away from his eyes before stepping back, looking at Dan with a smile tugging at his lips. Dan rolled his eyes.

“Comes naturally,” he joked, exaggerating a hair flip. Phil scoffed.

“I take that back.” he commented. Dan feigned a frown, not even bothering to fight the undertones of a smile showing through. Once the smile grew and broke the fake frown altogether, Dan turned and moved to look out of the window, something he hadn’t done yet. Phil followed him.

The view stretched beyond the hills, and if Dan squinted he could see the outlines of where the market square began. They’d walked a long way to reach here, he realized, but it had seemed like no time at all while talking to Phil. The sun was only beginning to set, inching slowly towards the horizon, and the sky was starting to turn pink. The rolling hills and miles of forest only added to the picture worthy view.

“Wow,” Dan commented. Phil rested a chin on Dan’s shoulder as the brunette looked out towards the horizon. “It’s so pretty.”

“I know,” Phil commented, gazing at the view for a moment before tilting his head to look up at Dan instead, wrapping arms around the boy’s waist. “I enjoy looking at pretty things.” Dan looked down at him, immediately understanding the comment, and blushed as he looked away.

“Mm not pretty,” he mumbled, frowning slightly. Phil frowned.

“Yeah you are,” he insisted, standing straight again without loosening his embrace. Dan turned to face him as well, but didn’t look convinced. “You’ve got hair that looks adorable when it’s curling at the edges because of the melted snow, and you’ve got warm eyes that remind me of hot chocolate and light up when you listen to music.” Phil started, holding his gaze as he saw a smile start to flicker on Dan’s lips. “Your personality is also very pretty too, but in a different sense.”

“I still don’t know what you see in me,” Dan mumbles. “I’m a commoner. I barely get by. My clothes are torn, I’m thin because I don’t always have enough for large meals, and I spend my time playing piano instead of earning a living. I’m nothing special.” He explains. Phil shakes his head.

“You’re one of the most amazing people I’ve met, Dan.” Phil stresses, bringing one of the hands looped around Dan’s waist to the brunette’s jaw, stroking smooth skin with his thumb. “You’re genuine, and kind, and you don’t talk to me because of who I am or what title I possess. You called me Phil when I asked you to. You’re the only person who’s ever listened to me when I told them what name I prefered. You’re the definition of special.”

“In my books you’ve pretty much secured that title,” Dan replied, the smallest of smiles conveying the largest amount of emotion.

Phil opened his mouth to reply, but quickly closed it. Dan’s eyes darted to his lips at the movement, and he couldn’t seem to look away upon doing so. He was surprised that he hadn’t noticed Phil’s lips until now, as they were something deserving of the attention. Phil noticed Dan’s lingering gaze immediately, moving his hand to further cup Dan’s jaw and giving him time to back out if he wanted to. Dan’s eyes flickered back up to Phil’s in a gaze of many unspoken things. It was the small smile that Phil finally quirked that made Dan snap. He finally closed the gap between them, moving arms to clasp around the back of Phil’s neck as the prince pulled them flush together, melting under Dan’s sudden attention.

Their kiss evolved to more than just chaste lips in mere moments as Dan sighed into Phil’s mouth, Phil attempting to pull them impossibly closer as Dan began to lean on the windowsill for support. For a moment, Dan forgets where he is entirely. He forgets that he’s in a palace worth more than the entire market, forgot he was somewhere where he felt entirely out of place. All he could remember was that he was with Phil, and he was kissing Phil, and he had never felt like he belonged somewhere more than he felt like he belonged in this moment. He doesn’t know where they go from here, but he does know that they’ll be okay, because Phil is kissing him back. He wants this too. Phil tugs at Dan’s lower lip as Dan lets out a gasp, drawing him back to the reality. The necessity to breathe grew stronger, forcing Dan to finally pull away from the prince and rest their foreheads together as he caught his breath, not opening his eyes quite yet.

Phil decided that flushed cheeks and swollen lips looked good on Dan, and he hoped to see it more often. “Woah,” he mimicked, repeating Dan’s words of reaction from earlier. Dan laughed as he opened his eyes, Phil having missed them despite the short amount of time they were closed for.

In the moment it was like they’d known each other for years despite it having been mere days as Phil reconnected their lips, this kiss less hurried and sudden; more drawn out. It was affectionate and meaningful as opposed to hurried, and this kiss had Dan’s heart fluttering uncontrollably in his chest.

Phil knew in the back of his head that in the eyes of every custom and tradition, he was supposed to get this feeling from a girl. He was supposed to marry a girl, spend his life with a girl, but he couldn’t find a fibre of his being that cared. He knew this complicated things, this was an obvious fact, but as Dan pulls away and beams a smile at Phil, he know’s it’s worth any effort he has to put in. So what if he fell for the commoner’s smile, and so what if he fell for a guy? He felt happy, he felt free, and he felt more like himself than he ever had.

 

The sun was finally resting behind the hills when there was another knock on the door. Dan and Phil were sprawled out on Phil’s carpeted floor discussing records as they passed them back and forth upon the interruption which Phil presumed was for dinner. He went to open the door, and was not mistaken.

“Dinner is served, sir. The kitchen has been alerted of your guest, as has the Queen, and he is welcome to join.” Phil nodded and the servant saw himself away. Phil turned to Dan.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Phil asked. Dan moved to a sitting position, still on Phil’s floor.

“Of course, I just-” He sighed. “It’s a lot of pressure.”

“I get that,” Phil assured. “It’s nothing much, I promise. My mother and I barely talk over dinner, so at worst there will be awkward silence.” Dan nodded, seeming to have relaxed further. Phil made his way over to the brunette and outstretched a hand, pulling the other up. “You’re fine. Just be your charming self.” Dan rolled his eyes as Phil went and clasped hands around his neck.

“I can try.” Dan smiled, Phil pressing a quick kiss to his nose before pulling away, taking Dan’s hand and leading him towards the hallway. “Wait, am I fine dressed like this?” Dan asked. Phil looked him over once, letting himself linger. He liked the way the black shirt clung to Dan’s chest, and he decided that yeah, it was more than fine.

“Of course. I’m just wearing the t-shirt. It’s casual.” He insured, taking Dan down the hallway and the staircase towards the dining room.

They’d spent hours in Phil’s room, meaning Dan hadn’t seen the rest of the palace yet, but he was not surprised when he entered the dining room and was greeted by the fancy architecture and art adorning the walls. He was so taken aback that he didn’t even notice that Phil had led him right to the dinner table where Phil’s mother was already sat.

Conversation started with light greetings, Phil being able to tell undertones of the queen’s reluctance as the conversation progressed. It didn’t take long for her to ask where she’d met Dan.

“I met him at the ball,” Phil explained.

“Are you a brother of a suitor?” The queen asked, seeming suddenly interested. Dan shook his head.

“I was the pianist.” he explained, nodding as the queen made an ‘ah’ sound, letting the topic drop suddenly. Phil frowned, knowing what his mother was thinking. Unlike Phil, she did see herself as superior to anyone other than royalty. Dan also understood the connotation of her discontinuing the conversation, but decided that ending it was probably for the best.

Food was brought in, and Phil hadn’t been wrong. Dinner was spent in an awkward silence between the three of them. The food, not to mention, was excellent, and it was more than Dan had eaten in a long time. He ate patiently and as neatly as he could despite no previous knowledge of etiquette, and seemed to manage quite well. As soon as they all finished the meal they were offered dessert, but Phil declined immediately, sensing Dan’s growing unease.

“I think Dan and I are both rather full tonight, thank you though,” he smiled. Dan nodded. Phil went to rise from the table before his mother called to him.

“Philip, could I speak to you?” She asked, eyes flickering to Dan quickly. “I assure you it’s nothing of importance, don’t fret.” Phil knew where the conversation was headed.

“I’d hate to leave Dan,” he excused, standing and moving slowly towards the door, Dan getting the cue to follow.

“Why don’t you see Dan out, and then rejoin me then dear?”

Phil looked at Dan briefly, and then at the clock. “It’s far too late for you to walk all that way home, isn’t it?” Phil asked, frowning. The frown was fake, Dan noticed, and bit back a slight smile. “Would you like to stay over? I’d have to extend my hospitality to a friendly guest like you.” Dan smiled.

“I would like that very much, thank you Philip. Your family is so kind,” Dan replied, smiling and bowing his head slightly. Phil knew what he was doing; sucking up. And he didn’t need to, of course, but that was Dan. As charming as he could possibly be.

“Alright then,” The queen replied. “Greg?” She called. A servant stepped forwards. “Could you escort our guest to the spare room on the second floor?” Phil sighed, turning to Dan as Greg stepped forwards.

“I’ll be up in a minute, don’t worry.” Phil murmured. Dan nodded nervously, and moved to follow where the servant was gesturing. He couldn’t help but think that the spare room on floor 2 was a dungeon, and that the queen was having him sent there because she didn’t like him. He knew it was ridiculous, but the thought was still there.

“What is it, mother?” Phil asked, tone seeming tired. The queen frowned, clearly not impressed at the manners.

“You walked out without word of where you were going today, cancelling business plans I’d set for you, and you come back with a commoner in tow.” She said, as if that explained her anger. Phil shrugged.

“The were plans that I didn’t see as being my business, do forgive me.” He retorted. “Dan being a commoner doesn’t make him less of a person, mom.”

“I know, dear, but it’s the royal habit to interact with royalty, not pianists hired off of the street.”

“Some traditions have exceptions, then.”

“I was trying to help you start towards a marriage, and you leave to fraternize with a commoner instead. I don’t understand why you didn’t take that ball seriously. I was trying to help you find a partner, Philip.”

“Maybe I didn’t need your help,” Phil replied, stepping back towards the door. “I can find one on my own.”

 

Dan immediately decided that he didn’t like the guest room. The floorboards creaked unfamiliarly as he stepped on them, and the lights were incredibly dim. The decor was too fancy for his liking, making him feel more out of place than ever, and it presented nothing to occupy himself as a way to pass the time. He lay on the bed with a lack of other things to do, and looked up at the ceiling.

Minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Phil stood in the dim lighting, smiling at him. The smile was small. “What was that about?” Dan asked. Phil waved him off, knowing that the conversation was one Dan didn’t need to know about, and reached out towards Dan. Dan got up and approached him to link their hands.

“I’m assuming you don’t want to sleep in here,” Phil laughed. Dan smiled.

“Preferably not.” He replied. Phil nodded.

“You know you don’t need to go out of your way to impress my mom, right?” He asked, referring to Dan’s use of his full name and the etiquette he’d used back in the dining room. Dan shrugged.

“Well, I’d want her to like me.” He replied factually. Phil sighed.

“I know, but you don’t have to act like someone you aren’t for her. She’ll learn to like you for you eventually, even if she is a bit stiff.” Phil explained, squeezing Dan’s hand as they walked.

“She didn’t seem to like me at all,” Dan mumbled. Phil rolled his eyes.

“As if anyone could dislike you.”

Dan scoffed despite the blush and smile the comment caused. The two walked up another flight of stairs to Phil’s room, where they both immediately fell side by side onto the bed. Dan felt at ease, despite the things that had happened over dinner. He was excited to spend the night here, and- Oh. “Shit.”

“What?” Phil asked, sitting up.

“My mom.” replied Dan. He realized that she had no idea Dan was staying over despite previously mentioning that morning that it was okay for him to do so. She had said, however, that they should send someone to let her know.

Phil understood what Dan meant, and reached over to his bedside table. There lay a bell. He looked back to Dan. “I don’t think I’ve ever used this bell before.” He laughed, ringing it three times before setting it down. Instants later, a servant was at the door.

“At your service, sir.” The man greeted. Phil smiled at him.

“Sorry for ringing, I don’t usually do that.” He laughed. The servant waved him off. “Can you request that a representative be sent to Dan’s home to notify his mother that he’ll be staying over tonight? He’ll return in the morning.”

“Of course,” The servant smiled. “I’ll pass the message on, along with Dan’s address.” Dan immediately listed off where he lived, and just as the servant moved to leave, Dan called back.

“Wait!” The servant poked his head back around the door curiously. “Could you tell the representative to send the message along with a cookie? My mother hasn’t had one of those in years.” The servant let out a laugh.

“Of course.” And with that, he left.

“I feel like that was a ‘commoner’ thing to say,” Dan laughed, falling back onto the bed. Phil giggled, and crawled on top of him, bracing himself on forearms inches above the brunette who was looking up at him with wide eyes and a hint of a smile.

“It was cute,” Phil replied, dipping down to peck at Dan’s lips. Dan laughed into their brief kiss, crinkling his nose in surprise of the gesture. The reaction resulted in Phil peppering Dan’s face with kisses along his jaw, nose, and forehead, until Dan was squirming, trying to dodge them as they came. Phil eventually showed mercy and fell back at Dan’s side, head propped on a hand to look down upon him. “Hi,” said Phil. He was incredibly happy tonight. It couldn’t be helped.

“Hi.” Dan replied.

 

Dan ended up borrowing a spare pair of Phil’s pajama pants for bed, setting his jeans along with the sweater he’d been wearing aside on a chair across the room. He opted to keep Phil’s shirt on, despite the fact that he usually slept without one, merely due to connotations he wasn’t sure he was ready to imply. The minute they fell into bed, Phil’s arms wrap around Dan’s waist and pull him closer, Dan settling his head on the raven haired boy’s chest.  

“I’m glad you’re here-” Phil mumbled into Dan’s hair, fingers tracing along a strip of skin exposed from Dan’s shirt riding here. “-Despite the fact that you were so nervous. Thank you.”

“For what?” Dan laughed.

“Not running away from me or the palace or my mom.”

“As if I could run away from you after how nice you’ve been,” Dan replied sarcastically, tilting his head up to kiss at Phil’s jaw, moving from the bottom of his ear to the tip of his chin before planting a kiss on the corner of Phil’s mouth lovingly because he could do that now. Phil smiled.

“If you keep that up we’re never going to fall asleep. Not anytime soon.” He mused. Dan laughed as he resettled his head back on Phil’s chest, feeling it rumble with stifled laughter as well.

“Thank you for today,” Dan sighed, gathering fistfulls of Phil’s shirt in his hands from where they rested on his abdomen.

“Ditto,” Phil replied, and Dan could hear the smile on his face. He rolled his eyes despite the other not being able to see. “Goodnight, Dan.”

“Mm.”

They fell asleep entangled in each other's embrace, rhythmic breathing luring sleep to come almost instantly. They awoke the next morning in the same fashion, wrapped in each other's presence, and they couldn’t be more comfortable.

 

 

Dan wound up visiting the palace more often after his first visit, the guards beginning to recognize him. It got to the point where Dan could walk up and they’d let him in regardless of Phil. He’d begun to recognize some of the servants too, and had also begun asking their names, trying to remember them. Phil claimed to have never been good with names, so he was thankful that Dan was recognizing these people and thanking them by name whenever they paid a service. They were quickly growing to like Dan a lot, and he couldn’t blame them.

Phil’s mother, however, wasn’t so quick to loosen up around Dan. She was still wary, and Dan could tell that he was disliked by the woman, but he remained polite regardless. When Dan stayed for dinner, Phil made a habit of telling his mother that his day had been better than usual, and then proceeded to make constant conversation with Dan throughout the meal. It was his way of telling her that he and Dan would be ready to talk to her too, once she started acting like she was ready to reengage in her son’s life.

Phil had also begun to make regular trips to the market to watch Dan play or to hang around in Dan’s house, something he insisted he liked doing no matter how many times Dan doubted him. He’d also started bringing money with him to spend in the square, buying food, items, and books to bring back with him. Whenever he did it, Dan became increasingly happier. He liked that his friends and the locals were getting more income become of Phil’s habits.

One day, Dan and Phil had been ‘reading’ in the library when they’d accidentally knocked a lamp over while ‘engaging in literature’ (read: making out), so they’d brought it to Dave’s booth to repair. They’d struck up a nice conversation with the man as he attempted to fix what they’d broken, Dan happy Phil was making an effort to be a part of his world. They’d both made an effort to understand the lifestyle and elements of the other’s life despite the large differences, and it was a true testiment of how much they cared for each other. Even Dave could see it in merely the way they met each other’s eyes.

Dan and Phil’s relationship grows from sneaking kisses, to their first late-morning ‘I love you’s, to meals in the market in mid afternoon, sat talking about music, and their families, and the universe. They grow increasingly closer, and everyone in both of their lives picks up on a change in their moods. Dan is constantly more bubbly around the house, and Phil is beginning to remember some of the servants’ names, a smile never leaving his face.

Dan offers to teach Phil how to play piano multiple times , but Phil just likes to hear Dan play. Some evenings, Phil will sneak them down to the empty ballroom and sit with Dan while he plays, simply to hear the way the notes ring under the arching ceiling. It reminds him of the awful ball he’d been forced to attend, and the boy he’d met despite his suffering.

Phil offers everything to Dan, anything he could ever want, but Dan never takes it. He never even accepts the offer of a pair of gloves, for God’s sake, but it’s one of the qualities Phil admires in the brunette. He could be offered the world, but he’d decline everytime, no matter what it costed him. The most Phil could do was convince Dan to let him pay for lunch in the market, and even then he’d tip the vendors handsomely, knowing that doing so was a gift to Dan in a way. It made him happy to see his friends happy with the profit. Phil knew that most people weren’t as lucky as him and barely got by, so he made the effort to help them along as much as he could. He knew he could simply give them money to help them out, but he also knew that they wouldn’t accept it. People here worked for their money, and Phil liked that. He wished it were like that for the royal family, too. It was a good outlook.

“Everybody here is so friendly,” Phil sighed, falling onto Dan’s bed. Dan smiled, moving to lay next to him despite the lack of available space. It was hard to cuddle at Dan’s house, as everything was so cramped, but the two managed. It wasn’t as if they minded being so close to each other.

“Yeah,” Dan sighed.

“I wish everyone I’d met growing up had been this nice.” Phil muses. “It feels like you’re a part of something. You belong to something.”

“A family.” Dan interjected. Phil smiled up at the ceiling.

“Yeah,” He sighed.

Phil eventually told his mother that he wasn’t interested in any of the girls, nor would he ever be. That conversation hadn’t gone well, seeing as this outlook was completely and utterly against tradition, but Phil couldn’t find it in him to care. Their exchanged had ended in shouts from both parties, tears on Phil’s end, and a pacing mother. She continuously told Phil that she’d find him someone for him, swore she would, but Phil wasn’t having it. He had someone, and no matter how many times he’d told his mother this, she never listened. She acted like she’d never been told at all. Phil walked away from the conversation crying in frustration, not in sadness at the lack of acceptance. The sun was nearly entirely set, but he had headed to Dan’s house. He nor his mother minded the sudden visit. Phil spent that night curled up with Dan, and it was enough to make him feel better; enough to make him forget. He was fine, and would be fine, as long as Dan was here.

Dan had come out to his mother too, telling her of his relationship with Phil, but in all honesty she’d known it since that first time Dan and Phil had walked into the kitchen, hair riddled with snow, cheeks flushed from the cold, and eyes more alive than she’d ever seen a pair of eyes.

Phil’s mother didn’t seem too fond of the idea that her son was dating a commoner, but Phil didn’t care. He knew she’d come around with it eventually.

Dan never felt more at home than he did with Phil. It had been a year, and new plants were just beginning to poke out from the snow in the royal gardens they could see through the window from where they were curled up in Phil’s bed. Phil’s arms were wrapped around the brunette as Dan tapped his fingers against Phil’s forearm, mimicking the way he’d tap on the piano keys were he playing the songs escaping the record player himself. Phil never quite got over the way Dan’s eyes lit up when he played or listened to music. It was one of his favourite things to watch.

As the current song came to an end, Phil took Dan’s nimble fingers and encased them with his own. The rough skin seemed to always be cool to the touch, so Phil made a habit of warming them up whenever he could. Turning Dan’s palm over in his own hands, Phil’s eyes moved across calluses from cold afternoons spent playing piano littering his fingers. They didn’t make his hands any less beautiful, they were words of art to Phil, but it did remind him of Dan’s contentedness with what he had.

“You know I could get you a piano, right?” Phil asked, craning his neck to look down at Dan’s face, one that was currently resting on his shoulder. Dan tilted his head to look up, sharing a quick kiss as they met in the middle. “One day you’re going to freeze these fingers right off from playing in the market everyday.” Phil kissed Dan’s knuckles individually as Dan offered a small smile despite shaking his head ‘no’.

“I grew up on that piano, and I met you through it, too.”’ Dan smiled, wrapping his own arms around Phil’s waist before maneuvering them both down into a horizontal position on the bed bed to trap Phil’s lips in a kiss. It reminded Phil of the first one they’d shared. Dan looked up into the blue eyes that had always caught his attention, and shot him a smile.

“I love that piano for what it is, for the same reason I love you for you.” 

Phil let the grin slip across his lips as he gazed up at the ceiling, the static from the record player filling the room along with their light breaths. He felt happy, he felt like himself, and he felt more like royalty than he’d ever felt, merely because he was lucky enough to have someone like Dan.


End file.
